Power Play
by Yaoi Scribe
Summary: Gajeel and Natsu tangle with one another which leads to a tangling of other sorts. *YAOI*


Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the twisted mind that comes up with this.

Author's note: I have a lot going but I couldn't resist a request from a friend of mine I got into Fairy Tail who wanted Gajeel/Natsu. So...this is for her and everyone else who loves this pairing. :D Warnings include yaoi, some violence, and lots of kinks. Please read at your own discretion and as always...ENJOY!

Power Play

It wasn't quite a shock to find someone arguing in the Guild Hall...though most were accustomed to it being Natsu and Gray squaring off. The sight of an irate Natsu and an equally temperamental Gajeel was a little less comforting. "You wanna repeat that so I can break your jaw, Salamander?" Gajeel snarls clearly spoiling for a violent rumble. The problem was, the fire nearly flashing in Natsu's gaze spoke of the same need.

"Oh, so you're deaf as well? Guess I shouldn't be too surprised, metal-head," he retorts.

It would be all it would take before the two were clashing and everyone gets out of the way knowing that a hand-to-hand fight with Dragon Slayers could quickly escalate into a match with their equally violent magics involved. It was why most of their fights were glad to have been outside of the Guild. "Natsu, Gajeel! Take this outside!" Mira snaps after the first launch of magic between them.

The demand goes unheeded as both are single-mindedly focused on each other and the members of the Guild end up flipping tables and getting as much cover as they could to keep from getting caught in the crossfire. "GUYS!" Erza snaps dodging fire, "This is RIDICULOUS!"

Just when things seem to be getting out of hand, there is a sharp cry of pain as a bystander gets caught in the crossfire of Gajeel's Iron Pole and ends up crashing against the far wall. It would have the misfortune of being Freed which of course gets Laxus' interference and with a quite frightening snarl of rage, the blond hits dragon mode before stalking forward and grabbing both males before hauling them to the doors and throwing them OUT of the Guild. "Take your PETTY bullshit OUTSIDE!" The doors would be immediately slammed as the male obviously goes to check on his Rune Mage.

The clash continues outside as both are overcome by some primal need to test each other. Magic flares as tempers snap in some spectacular ways. Gajeel's skin shimmers as he takes his dragon-mode and Natsu does the same bearing his fangs and snarling at him before charging again. Unwilling to lose this battle to the other, Gajeel finally gets the upper hand with an underhanded tactic of taking a hold of the others beloved scarf and using it to cut off his air supply, It does the trick and doesn't take long before he's more worried about trying to get air in his lungs than throwing fire at him. Gajeel releases his hold enough so the other could pull in shallow breaths smirking at the panic filling his eyes. "What's wrong, Natsu?" he murmurs, "Don't like not being able to breath?"

"Ch-cheater..." the other gasps out.

Gajeel smirks. "It's not my fault you can't manage to not leave yourself open. Honestly, you act like part of you wants to lose to me."

An indignant sound escapes the pink-haired male. "Y-you're...completely delusional, you know that?"

"No, I just think I read you better than any of your little friends."

"I don't want..."

"Then what's with the tightness to your britches, fire-starter?"

Natsu's eyes widen at that as a flush colors his face. "I-I d-don't know what you're talking about!"

It was a pitiful attempt at lying and makes Gajeel smirk before he'd jerk him close enough to let his fingers brush over the spot making him squirm and gasp out. "Mmhmm..I think you DO know what I'm talking about, Salamander."

"S-stop that..."

"Why should I when you seem more interested in me actually doing something?"

It was so fun to rile him up, to watch the proud little dragon fight and resist him. How the others hadn't realized they were doing far more than fighting was beyond him but then again they seemed to only see what they wanted. He was sure Laxus knew what went on between the two of them. The male could smell them on each other. He was also sure the blond was a little annoyed to know that Natsu gave it up to him but Gajeel just found that quite a sweet victory...and he'd earned it. "I-I'm...not..." There was the token protest that makes Gajeel's amusement deepen.

He leans close and nips the others ear smirking at the choked whine. "Oh, I know you are," he breathes in his ear, "You always are. I don't mind your struggle though...makes it more enjoyable when you finally surrender to me, Natsu." The others name is murmured in a low, growled tone that makes him shiver against him. Gajeel was sure this struggle wouldn't last long.

"N-not...right outside the guild..."

As much as the thought of someone walking outside amused him, Gajeel was selfish of his treasure and didn't intend to grant them such a sight. He tugs the further on and both end up in his small apartment before Natsu would find himself soon stripped save for the same scarf which would end up wrapped around his wrists. A soft whine escapes him at being unable to use his hands and Gajeel merely smirks at him. "My win, my rules," he reminds him, "You win and you can pick the position." The baleful look just makes him snort before he'd add on, "Try harder next time." Watching the indignation filling his eyes makes him chuckle darkly as he strips knowing he'd settle down soon enough. He always did.

"Y-you're cruel and unusual, Gajeel."

"I never claimed to be nice now did I?" he retorts as his magics recede and his scales vanish. Natsu swallows gazing at the bared expanse of flesh, flush darkening. It makes the Iron Dragon-slayer chuckle. "You really are something."

"C-come here and DO something!" That whined tone was even more enjoyable as the other was quite impatient when he wanted to be though with that came a certain amount of eagerness. Gajeel moves so that he's straddling him before his fingers tangle in the pink locks and he jerks his head back before kissing him hard on the mouth claiming it with a mix of lips, teeth, and tongue that leaves the smaller male panting and silenced as he stares up at him nearly glassy-eyed. Gajeel would move down his throat grazing his teeth along the others flesh before soothing it with his tongue enjoying the sharp inhalations it earned him as the other squirms, the others skin heating up even as his body opens. It seeps into Gajeel; a sharp mix of pleasure and pain which is what he enjoyed about this. The other got almost painfully hot thanks to his magics but considering Gajeel's enjoyment of pain it was more thrilling than anything.

The lower he moves, the more vocal Natsu becomes especially when Gajeel pays attention to his nipples alternating sharp nips, light licking, and hard suction that has him shifting upwards crying out now between each intake of breath. It tests Gajeel's control when all he wants is to be encased in the others heat...but he knew that it was well worth it to take his time. Well worth it. He leaves the male's nipples wet and swollen as he continues lower though is cruel enough to pay attention to Natsu's inner thighs but not the swollen, leaking part of him that begged attention. "G-Gajeel!" The whine of his name makes him smirk as he glances up at him.

"Hmm, is there something you wanted, Salamander?" Like he didn't know EXACTLY what that was. Just another level to the game they played.

"Please!" His body was straining with no luck as Gajeel kept from being close enough to even brush against it.

"Please what? You're gonna have to be more specific than that." Watching him squirm and try to keep from surrendering the rest of his control was definitely the most erotic sight and he loved watching the emotions flash in the others depths. "Come on, son of Igneel," he murmurs flashing fangs, "You KNOW what you want...now tell ME and I MIGHT give it to you."

Natsu squeezes his eyes shut a moment and Gajeel knows that the other will never beat him in this arena because Gajeel's far more experienced AND he craves what he gets when he surrenders. It's just allowing him that much power that is the constant struggle between them. Finally, those eyes open flashing at him filled of anger, need, and so many desires, and Gajeel merely waits to see what he'll do next. "Gajeel...please...stop teasing me...I can't...please...touch me."

"I was of the mind that I was touching you," he murmurs smirking.

"Everywhere but WHERE I want you to!"

"Oh, there's somewhere specific you want me to touch? Well, why didn't you say so?"

Natsu shifts his wrists obviously annoyed with how well the other could tie in addition to knowing that he'd never cause harm to the last thing he'd gotten from his father. He shifts his hips again wishing that the other would stop tormenting him in such a way and DO something about the heat he was making coil low in his stomach but as was usual for the other he was making things difficult. The others red eyes glint as he merely stares waiting for him to SAY the words...waiting for him to BEG him. It was maddening, frustrating, and such a turn-on that he couldn't explain himself why he enjoyed their couplings like this. He'd never admit it but Gajeel DID read him better than anyone in the Guild...not that he would want the others to see him in such a state and of course the other Dragon Slayer kept his secrets. He takes a slow, deep breath. "Gajeel," he manages in that same low, needy tone that was still embarrassing no matter how often they'd done this up until now, "Would you please...PLEASE..." Honestly, this was embarrassing but he was sure that the other WOULDN'T do it unless he voiced it, "...Suck...my cock..." He was pretty sure his face was scarlet at this point and he wanted his hands free so he could hide his face behind them.

The low, pleased chuckle emitted by the other makes him slowly gaze at him as he'd looked away and there was no insult, no condemnation in the heated gaze flashed up at him. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed, fire-starter. Honestly, how hard is that to ask?"

"I..."

"It was rhetorical, Flame-eater," the other interrupts before he can stammer through an actual response as he slowly shifts his position. The sudden light brush of fingers from base to tip has him arching sharply as a harsh breath escapes him. "Mmm...nice, Salamander."

With one touch, Natsu feels his resolve drain away. "G-Gajeel...please..." How the other knew just what to do to bend him to his will was beyond him...but then considering this was a man who molded metal to his own purposes, he was pretty sure he was good at such things. He watches him smirk before he would lean close and with one surprisingly aggressive move presses his mouth down the full length of him holding his hips tightly to the bed. It elicits a sharp cry from Natsu as the other shifts, throwing his head back at the moist heat. There wasn't a damn thing the other did that wasn't aggressive, dominating, and meant to claim him and it had his senses reeling completely off kilter.

As the other deep-throats him at his leisure, Natsu wishes he could thread his fingers through the others wild hair but that wasn't allowed of him. His fingers clench and unclench tightly as he nearly thrashes making all sorts of sounds as the other sucks hard growling low in his throat; the vibrations only making him cry out louder as the sensations spark harder along his nerves. It doesn't take him long before he'd tumble over the edge screaming the others name out as stars dance in his vision and his body feels like it shakes itself apart.

There were few things more glorious than the other coming undone in Gajeel's opinion and he watches the other slowly catch his breath languidly licking his lips as he watches him. "D-dammit...you're going to kill me like this..." the other pants out.

"Probably the best of the ways we could die," he murmurs chuckling. He waits until the others breathing has calmed some before he reaches up and unties his wrists. "Roll over, Salamander." He watches the flush darken as the other knew where this was headed and he can't resist swatting the other once he's done as asked. The sight of him shuddering under the touch makes his lips curve before he'd summon his magic enough to form a paddle. Knowing the other wasn't quite expecting THIS, he lightly swats him across that tempting ass. The shocked cry and jerk makes him grin.

"G-GAJEEL!"

His lip curves as he does it again this time aiming for the right side and smirks as this cry was less surprised more enthused. Well did wonders never cease. The blow to the left is slightly harder and he watches him grip the sheets as he gasps out, his chest pressing against the sheets lifting him up for the other. And Gajeel takes full advantage of that allowance reddening the skin alternating swats across him and focused on a particular side. All the while listening to the others response to him testing the others limits on what he could handle. He'd never push the other further than he could take it. Ever. There was too much trust between the two of them for that and that trust Gajeel would NEVER betray.

Finally, he stops before vanishing his magics and gently stroking the reddened, heated flesh. The feel of the other squirming and gasping out makes him chuckle softly. "Who'd have thought that was a turn on for you, Natsu?"

"I-is...that a bad thing?"

Gajeel leans close and blows on across the smarting skin. "Not in my opinion," he murmurs before lightly tracing his tongue over the marks. The gasped sounds, the hitched breathing, and the squirming was nearly more than he could take from the other as he shifts his hips open for him. His tongue draws between the smarting globes, the tip teasing the clamping entrances before circling a few times and plunging in drawing a longer mewling sound from the other. He takes his time plunging his tongue in deep knowing where to brush it to get the other worked into a whimpering mass of want and need for him.

Finally, he withdraws and reaches for the familiar tube on the nightstand before popping it open and slicking his fingers. Even his control has it's limits and he's met them. He carefully presses a finger into the tight heat his tongue had claimed opening him slowly trying to keep the way it feels, the way he sounds, and smells from robbing the last shred he hangs onto. One becomes two, and then three as he works him open and finally removes them before slicking himself, the feel of friction and fingers, even his own, enough to grant him a bit of his focus. Finally, he rolls the other over lifting his legs up before aligning them and pressing in to the almost painfully hot body. A hiss of pleasure escapes him as the other was hot and tight and perfect and it hurt so damn good. It's hard to give the other that moment to adjust but somehow Gajeel manages it before slowly, shallowly moving as spots dance in his own vision.

Finally, both are moving against each other the way they want, Gajeel's fingers curled around him. Their eyes slit, dilate, and almost as one, they shift to their dragon forms, Natsu's eyes widening as he's filled hard and Gajeel crying out at the heat that floods through him. It's pleasure, pain, need, and desire all wrapped in one heady sensation. At this point it doesn't matter which of them has actually won this round. All that matters is the connection that flares through them, the completion they feel when they're together in this way. Nothing else matters; not their past, not where they've been. Just now. Just THIS.


End file.
